It's Complicated
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: When Max and the remaining Flock try to save Angel things go bad. Like Max falling right into the ocean assumed to be dead. But is she dead or is there something else going on?How about Dylan and a couple of white coats?  Book better then summery promise
1. Chapter 1

**It's… Complicated**

**MAX**

I flew over the ocean, trying hared to keep my emotions in tacked as I looked over my flock.

_Iggy… Nudge… Total… Gasman… No Angel… No Dylan… No Fang…_

I must be a pretty terrible leader to loose _two _members of my flock and have another one end up being kidnapped.

Dylan left because he tried to replace Fang… And…

It's complicated.

Fang was on his own that's to me.

Angel could be dead for all I know.

And I had a flock that was loosing faith in me completely.

"Can we visit Fang when we get Angel back?" Nudge asked, "Cause we'll be, like, in the same area."

I said nothing but she kept at it.

"Please Max? Please? It'll be _fun!"_

_Yeah Max… Fun, _Voice sneered.

Ignoring it was not helping. I've been doing that for the past day now and it decided it was going to be a chatterbox.

"Nudge," I said, rubbing my temples, "Please, just shut it for, like, five minutes."

"What's wrong Max?" Gasman asked me.

"Headache," I said, then screamed in my head _GO BURN IN-_

I was cut off by a voice.

"Maxie, girl," I turned to see a helicopter. Silent as a jungle cat.

Dylan spoke to me.

"Dylan," I growled, then I saw he had a gun pointed at Nudge.

"MOVE Nudge!" I screamed, as the gun cracked. Throwing myself in front in of the bullet and pushing Nudge out of the way was weird in three ways.

1.I was going to get myself killed.

2.I probably just lost Nudge a few hundred feet in altitude.

3. By the way Dylan was smiling was a sign that he _meant _me to push Nudge out of the way.

I fell hundreds of feet… My wings and body curled.

Dead I was… Dead I'll be.

**NUDGE**

The helicopter disappeared as Iggy, Gazzy, and I flew down trying to grab Max. But she was far underwater by the time we got there.

"MAX?" I screamed, panicked. "MAX?"

She wouldn't leave us… Would she?

She wouldn't desert us… Will she?

"Max?" Gazzy asked in a quiet voice. He sounded close to tears. "Max?"

I felt sorry for him. His sister _and _Max? It killed us all so much.

Wiping tears from my eyes I looked at the boys.

"We have to go tell Fang," I instructed, trying to sound like Max-That only made me cry harder. "We aren't a threat with just three of us."

The two didn't argue. They just turned around and flew… Back to land and back to Fang.

**LATER**

We walked up to the hotel door. All three of us knew Fang loved Max more then a sister. And him hearing the news at 3 a.m. in the morning wasn't going to help.

Taking a deep breath I banged on the door.

"Fang?" I asked, the door, "Fang it's us."

The door opened a few minutes later with fang in black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Why are you guys here?" Fang yawned then looked around, suddenly alert. "Where's Max?"

Tears that I thought stopped yesterday came back at full force.

"Fang," I wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Star barked from somewhere in the hotel room.

"Fang?" Maya said, walking over to the doorway. She was in short shorts and a loose pink tank top. "Why are _they _here?"

I glared at her.

"Where's Max?" Fang asked, sticking his head out of the hotel room.

"She's…" I could see with all the salty tears. I noticed that neither of the boys were talking.

"Ig, what's going on?" Fang asked, instantly forgetting me. "Where is _she?"_

"In the middle of the ocean," Iggy said, "Dead."

**HA! But wait... What about Max? COMMENT TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**FANG  
><strong>

Have you ever been hit by Kate?

Yeah, not something you want to experience when she's pissed.

Well, times that by infinity and you don't even get _close _to what I feel.

"Dead?" I asked, looking at them. "_Dead?"_

Iggy shook his head.

I pulled them each in and turned on the lights.

"GAGH!" Star screamed, falling off the bed.

Rachet and Holden got up without a problem and walked over. Kate followed.

Starr was the last one to enter and looked extremely pissed.

"Looks like someone didn't get there beauty rest," Rachet snickered. Not one of his most clever remarks but I'll give it to him for the time in the morning this is.

Starr stuck her tongue at him them looked at my old flock.

"Why is Max's flock here? She taking a vay-ca?"

Nudge actually looked like she was going to hit Star.

"Calm down, Short-stuff," Star yawned, "No need to give me the death glare."

Nudge stood up and walked over right to Star and looked her right in the eyes. She was shaking with tears and anger.

"Insult Max ever again and I swear-"

"What?" Star asked, obvious that Nudge does _not _get this way.

"I will pull that blond wad of hair off your head and snap your neck." Nudge growled.

"I'd like to see you-"

Star was cut off as Nudge pulled Star down and put her in a pin of the neck were she could easily snap the girl's neck.

"Do not," Nudge spat "Doubt me right now."

Star, in a state of shock, nodded yes and Nudge pushed her on the floor.

Nudge looked up at me with a fire in her eyes that I've only seen on Max, "We're going tomorrow."

"We're?" I demanded.

"You, us, and your flock," Nudge growled at me, obviously she wasn't in the mood, "Are going tomorrow to go get Angel."

"Who died and crowned you leader?" Maya sneered.

Nudge turned and looked at Maya with such anger that everyone took a step back- Even Iggy and he's _blind._

"Max died, and your just the sad little experiment that was _cloned _to be like Max." She took a step forward, "And you will never be as good Max, you will always be second." Nudge was in the air now flying so she was taller then Maya.

"At least I'm not a bobble-headed air head that thinks she better then everyone else." Maya sneered.

Nudge broke… Into pieces… Sharp jagged pieced that cut people at the slightest touch.

Nudge lunched at Maya and tackled her to the ground. Nudge landed some very thought out kicks and punches before I managed to pull her off a bleeding Maya.

Maya was shocked. I'm pretty sure we all were.

Nudge doesn't go all savage like that.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Max. Again." Nudge looked like she was going to go for a second round, "Or. I. Will. Snap. _Your. _Neck. Faster. Then. Star can run."

Nudge looked pointy at Star then pulled herself out of my grip and turned to look at me.

"You owe Max your life," She said softly, more controlled… I could tell that she was wanting to cry but she was using anger instead, "And the least you can do is get Angel back."

"Why do I owe her my life?" I asked, getting eye level with her. But it wasn't Nudge who answered.

It was Gasman.

"If you never left she would never be dead," He said, "She would still be alive and the world would be safe."

"Who shot her?" I asked, thinking it was someone we always would think.

None of the three answered till Nudge was laying on Star's bed (Who didn't protest) and Iggy and Gasman were lying on the floor.

"It was," Nudge started, tears falling, "Dylan."

**Well, you guys knew that, anywho, comment!**


End file.
